fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Madziaziel/Brudnopis
Pencil Star (ANG -Pezelek giwazd) - dorsosła klacz która mieszka wraz z narzeczonym Blue Feather w Canterlocie. Urodziła się pół-Niewidoma i jest nadal taka ponieważ rodziców nie stać było na operacje. 'Powstanie' Pencil Star powstała kilka lat temu kiedy jej autorka zafascynowała się MLP. Twórczyni dawała jej różne wyglądy które rysowała na kartce. Jedynie co się nie smieniło to to że jest klaczą i pegazem 'Początki i rysowanie' Na początku istnienia autorka poprostu rysowała se z nudów kuzyka z MLP który wygladał podoblnie lecz kolorystyka się zmnieniła a grzywa przypominała grzywę derpy. 'Wygląd' Pencil Star wygląda jak przeciętny kucyk (ani chuda ani gruba) Kiedy była mała jej mama myślała że zostanie modelką bo zawsze kradła jej kosmetyki 'Grzywa' Grzywa Pencil jest w kolorze błękitnym, z białym pasemkiem. Klacz często nawet na pielęgnacje grzywy poświęca do 2 godzin. Jej największym problemem związanym z grzywą to zasłanianie lewego oka. Nie zwraca na to uwagi. Czesto eksperymentowała z fryzurą ale twierdzi że tylko tak ułożona jej pasuje. 'Ogon' Ogon klaczy nie jest bardzo długi ale też nie jest za krótki.Ma takie same kolory jak grzywa wraz z pasemkiem. Często ogon jej się brudzi i trudno się jej go rozczesuje przes to że jest gęsty (choć nie wygląda). 'Oczy' Oczy pencil są w kolorze podobnym do jej sierści. Przez to że jest troche niewidoma często ma problemy z malowaniem. Pewnego razu na cały dzień straciła wzrok z powody bardzo jasnego światła które zobaczyła. Kiedy była mała często malowała sobie oczy lecz teraz tego nie robi. 'Sierść' Pencil ma krótką sierść która jest w kolorze jasnofioletowym. Bardzo by chciała mieć troszke puchate futerko. 'Znaczek ' Znaczek Pencil to zwykły pędzel obo którego są gwiazdki rożnych rozmiarów o kolorach żółtych i niebieskich. Symbolizuje on talent do malowania i jej symbol (gwiazdę) 'Charakter' Pencil jest osobą dość spokojną. Lubi mieć spokój i czas żeby malować, nienawidzi jak się jej przeszkadza. Nie szuka na siłę towarzystwa innych kucyków, o wiele bardziej woli poświęcić czas swoim zainteresowaniom. Często przez banie się ciemności nie spała. 'Strach' Jest to jej największa wada. Zawsze kiedy obejrzy horror nie śpi po nocach, nawet czasami boi sama się wyjść z toalety. 'Lenistwo' Pencil star często zwkleka za obrazami i nie chce jej się ich robić. Często czeka na ostatnią chwilę. 'Uprzejmość' Klacz zawsze jest miła i przyjazna do otoczenia. Stara się być miła dla innych nawet kiedy oni myślą o niej coś innego lecz czasami nie wyrzymuje i krzyczy (co wywołuje''' 'z'dziwienie). '''Nieśmiałość Często kiedy pokazuje obrazy zacina się i czuje się wtety jagby ogromny kamień ją przygniótł. Lecz stara się nie myśleć o tym że jest aż tyle ludzi więc ćwiczy przed lustrem. 'Zainteresowania i umiejętności' Pencil ma mało zainteresowań ponieważ uwielbia malować 'Malowanie' Penicl kocha malować. Jej obrazy wiszą nawet u księżniczek, lecz jest dużo malarzy więc jej trudno było się wybić ale dała rade. 'Opieka' Klacz często nie sprzedaje obrazów więc dorabie opiekując się kucykami. Często na tym się uczy ponieważ doświadcza różnych przygód. Pewnego razu nawet musiała się opiekować czworaczkami. 'Historia' TBA 'Ciekawostki' Tba